Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) is a network protocol defined by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF). MPLS allows packets or frames to be forwarded over a network by means of labels attached to the packets or frames. Packets may be routed over networks such as ATM, frame relay or Ethernet. In particular, MPLS is used to support IP routing, for example IP-over-ATM.
A Virtual Private Network (VPN) may be established over MPLS to provide end-to-end connectivity. Frequently, a VPN is established which forwards packets based on Layer 2 (in the OSI reference model) information and is known as a L2 VPN. A VPN is established in a MPLS network between routers at edges of the network, known as Label Edge (LE) routers. A L2 VPN is formed by one or more bi-directional pseudowires (PW) formed by two unidirectional Virtual Circuit (VC) label switching paths. Each VPN may comprise a large number of PWs and consequently PWs.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.